


Tender Prey

by bigcatsandkatanas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Comic Spoilers, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Play, Some angst, Spanking, mostly from Negan's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/pseuds/bigcatsandkatanas
Summary: There's certain amenities that Negan is lacking behind bars and when this comes to Rick's attention, he's more than happy to negotiate on his own terms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm following the comics here when it comes to characterization + plot. This takes place after AOW. Rick and Michonne are still together, they just have an "understanding" lol. I was a little uncertain whether or not this is actually categorized as dub-con so I decided to play it safe. Hope you enjoy. I appreciate kudos but I appreciate comments even more. Thanks!

“Oh c’mon what’d I say wrong now?”

Negan wasn’t an idiot. He knew what he said. He just felt a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach as he watched the water swirl in his tub. Olivia grabbed a towel and threw it at his face.

“I’m not your servant. You can take care of it yourself,” She narrowed her eyes and led Negan back to his cell, not giving him a chance to dress. Negan eyed her keys the way he always did. It probably wouldn’t do him any good if he knocked her down and stole them. He knew eventually Rick would catch up to him. There was a fifty fifty chance he’d get away from it, but a rainfall of shit would come from it. He wasn’t quite ready yet.

Still he was a man. Not an ordinary one but a man nonetheless.

It just had to be today Olivia chose to wear that one loose fitting blouse. When she’d bend over just enough he’d catch a glimpse of her cleavage, sending him back to the good old days. And there he was staring at a woman’s breasts without bothering to be discreet.

“It’d be good for the both of us. How’s long it been since you last had it? Huh?” He called out to her as she turned her back. “I just need a little compassion. Just a little tug and you can be on your merry way.”

“I’m talking to Rick,” she turned towards him. Negan’s blood went cold for a second. He swallowed.

“And what in the ever living fuck is he going to do?”

“I don’t know. But it won’t be nice,” she blinked, and nodded. “He won’t kill you but there’s other ways to make you sorry.”

“Funny you’d say that. I haven’t seen the light of day in a long ass time. I got a bucket to shit in and I sleep on a cot harder than my cock. But hey—to you it’s all hunky dory right? Sunshine and rainbows and bullshit. Yeah I owe Rick my life, so the fuck what? You don’t think he keeps me here because he gets some sick satisfaction out of it. Alright I’m a joke then. It don’t get any worse than that. Now go and cry to Rick. I don’t give a flying fuck.”

She didn’t say anything. She just stared at him, a cold look in her eye as she smirked. “Alright.”

Ominously the door closed and the room went dark. Negan paced and shivered. At his feet were his clothes, folded and clean.

Rick Grimes, the sensitive flower with the sharpest of canines. Negan still had the scars. At times he’d find himself rubbing his thumb over the bite mark on his arm. He’d rub his neck where Rick sliced his throat open. And he was the same man who ordered it stitched closed, saving his life. He was at his mercy but he wasn’t about to admit it to himself.

An hour or so passed. Negan had already dressed, the room silent. He was stretched on his cot focusing on a crack in the wall, he wasn’t sure if it was getting bigger or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He crossed his arms over his head and felt his lids grow heavier and heavier. Then he jolted awake.

The door was open and he could see the shadow of Rick coming in, he could hear his boots as he took one step after another until he was within full view.

“Well howdy,” Negan grinned, rubbing his chin.

“What’s this I hear? You’re begging for sexual favors from Olivia.”

“Fuck. Up and at em. You get straight right to the nitty gritty, don’t ya?”

“I don’t take kindly to harassment,” Rick hissed between clenched teeth.

Negan sat up with a bemused look on his face. “A man’s got needs doesn’t he? All I did was ask.”

“Well you shouldn’t.”

“C’mon. Olivia is the only woman I ever see. I’d feel stupid if lost out on the opportunity. Shit, the woman should have been flattered.”

“You act like you have a chance.”

“Maybe I do, huh? Who are you to say I don’t.”

“No one likes you, Negan. Not even your own people.”

“Fuck me. That hurts,” Negan stood up, sauntering closer to Rick, his hands gripping at the metal bars of his cell.

Rick tiled his head back and laughed. “Funny thing is, if it weren’t for that one hiccup, I’d say these past few months you’ve been on your best behavior.”

“I aim to please,” Negan’s voice grew deep, narrowing his eyes as he overlooked Rick’s expression. “When’s the day gonna come, then.”

There was a long pause, Rick’s face serious, contemplative before he laughed. “You think there’s a time when that’s going to happen? Not in this lifetime. I was thinking about bringing you some reading material. I found some Good Housekeeping magazines, maybe you’d like that.”

“I don’t. No fucking sir-ee.”

“Okay. Since you’re in the habit of asking,” Rick rested his hands on his belt, puffing out his chest with a huge shit eating grin on his lips. “Tell me what you want.”

“A girl.”

“Not gonna happen,” Rick said slowly. Negan groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I mean…just once. I gotta work off this tension,” he bounced around and ran his hands through his jet black hair. “My hand doesn’t do me any good. This pillow is starting to get lumpy from how much I hump it. And your mouth it’s just there and I am just a achin’ to relive the good old days.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be you fucking sack of shit.”

“You saying you want to get fucked.”

“Fuck. Fuck yes,” Negan moaned, rubbing his hands on his face. “Just get me a girl, I’ll talk to her, she’ll love me. They always do. I know how to sing the mother fucking love song that brings them to their knees, instantaneously. I know I’ll get that yes, I just need you to give me the opportunity and we can make it work. I’ll take your sloppy seconds, whatever. I don’t care—“

“Just stop it there—“ Rick held out his finger, Negan’s eyes grew wide. “I’ll help.”

Negan’s mouth went dry. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing right. He clicked his tongue and furrowed his brow, studying Rick’s face. “I’m sorry, what?” Negan said in almost a whisper.

“You heard me. Handcuff yourself,” Rick got his handcuffs out from his belt and tossed them to him. “Drag the cot to that side and handcuff both your hands. I need to hear that click before I come in.”

“I uh—“ Negan was at a loss for words. All the blood left his face, he went pale and all of a sudden he could hear himself stammering but nothing really came out.

Rick certainly looked pleased with himself. “This is the only way this is gonna happen.”

“Bologna don’t do fuck for me,” Negan uttered, backing away from Rick. “I talk shit but—“

“Oh you talk shit? I ain’t stupid. I’ve seen the way you eye me. I hear the things you say. Your subconscious doing all the talking, all the word vomit coming from your mouth. Don’t tell me you don’t want this.”

Negan licked his lips, Rick was standing there, hands on his belt that hung low. He thought of his rough hands on him, he wondered how his scruff felt against his neck, his breath on his skin, how he sounded right when everything was so pent up, when Rick so eager to fuck. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes growing dark and it was about as plain as day that he was considering Rick’s offer. Rick huffed and let out a satisfied chuckle.

“Time’s running out,” Rick smirked, tapping on his watch.

“You’re really pissing me off,” Negan growled, feeling overwhelming uncertainty on his end.

“I’m not gonna kiss you, whisper you sweet nothings. I’m going to do the good old reach around.”

“The reach around,” breathed out Negan before bursting into a roar of laughter. “Well sir I’m familiar with the reach around. Am I supposed to pretend you got huge titties when I feel your prick poking against my back?”  _They were still joking right?_  Negan thought to himself, his usual grin growing less convincing the more time wore on.

“Not my problem.”

“You’re fucking playing with me.”

Rick shrugged. “This is a new world we live in. The old rules don’t apply anymore. It’s just you and me in this room. You scared?”

“Bring it,” Negan grabbed the handcuffs and followed Rick’s instructions, going about it like they were playing a game of chicken. Rick always seemed to bring about this competition in him, he was being pushed to the point where his active imagination painted an image of Rick’s angry and flustered face conceding defeat. A minor victory but it felt worth it.

Rick walked around the outside of the cell, inspecting the handcuffs, giving them a rough tug sending Negan forward.

“Gentle, you fuckhead,” cursed Negan, his eyes steadily following Rick as he sauntered. He pulled the key out from his belt and unlocked the cell door. Outside the cell Rick placed his belt and keys before coming inside. Negan lowered his head and bit his lip before turning, feeling Rick’s weight on the cot beside him.

He was close. Really close. Negan took a deep breath, his eyes focusing on his hands outstretched and cuffed to the metal bar. It was tight and uncomfortable leaving red marks on his wrists.

“Who are you going to think about when I do it?”

“Well,” Negan tried to compose himself, the same phrase repeating over and over. _This was just a game of chicken._ He’d have to keep playing along. “I haven’t seen snow in a while. I’m thinking of Swedish sluts bouncing around unzipping their ski suits. Blond hair and blue eyes, tight bodies, even tighter asses.”

“Okay,” he felt Rick against him now. His warmth flushed against his back. Negan couldn’t help shuddering.  _Shit._  Rick felt that. Then the asshole had the gull to laugh.

Rick started playing with the elastic of Negan’s pants, forcing the man to look downwards. He didn’t feel shit. He shouldn’t have been feeling shit. But he was suddenly all too aware of what he was feeling at once. His heart was beating fast in his chest, desperately trying to control his breaths like he was taken off life support. Anticipation filled him completely.

Anticipation for what?

...for the flat of Rick’s palm to be up against his flesh? For his other hand to pull up his shirt slightly at the hem so he could see his own skin exposed and feel another pair of eyes right on him? Negan licked his lips again. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute but Rick hadn’t really done anything else.

Doing so little certainly still stirred him.

“Uh—“ he stuttered. _Did he just hear himself stutter?_ “You’re uh—“

“I’m  _uh_ -what,” Rick laughed, mocking him.

“You’re joking right?”

“Were you? You sounded awful serious to me when you were berating Olivia. Were you joking then?”

“No,” Negan breathed out, cringing at how he suddenly felt so submissive.

“So think of the Swedish girls then.” Rick’s hand cupped him, being anything but gentle. Negan’s jaw fell open, as he gasped.

“Ah. Fuck,” he cursed. He shut his eyes and tried his absolute hardest to think of those girls but that hand that was working him felt anything but soft. It wasn’t necessarily bad though. None of his wives were this merciless towards his anatomy. Maybe in any other occasion softness was what he wanted but that  wasn’t the case now. He grunted, grinding his teeth together.

Rick stopped with his ministrations to spit on his hand, then went back to work. It didn’t take long for Negan to get hard.

Swedish girls.

Swedish girls bouncing.

Yeah. Fuck yeah.

Swedish girls kissing, looking right at him. Negan dropped his head, his eyes now wide open. There was no way in hell this was girl. This hand was Ricks and by god there was no way he could undo the fact that he was getting jerked off by someone who had sworn to kill him.

“So…good,” Negan gasped, grinding himself up against his hand that was slick, going up and down his length. He twisted his wrist, rubbed his palm against the head of his dick, played with his balls. Behind him Rick started moaning with him, breathing hard against his neck.

Desperately Negan wanted to be unshackled so he could be free. What would happen next in that scenario? He'd be left with the option to fight him off or stay. Stay. He wanted to stay. He wanted to kiss him right on the mouth and push him down, grind his dick right on Rick’s. He was probably so hard. Right? He had to be. He wanted him to need him just as badly.

“S-shit,” Rick clenched his jaw and trembled. “Mmm.” Negan tried to move up against him, moving back enough in the hopes he could try to coerce him for a kiss. Instead Rick grabbed him by his hair and pushed his head against the metal bars.

Rick let go of Negan’s cock and with his one free hand he pulled down the other man’s pants. Negan shivered as soon as he felt the cold air on his skin.

“You’re not fucking my ass,” Negan groaned.

“Listen to yourself,” Rick snidely said. “You don’t find yourself wondering what it feels like. “

“I uh—“

“You what.”

“I do. Yeah. I do,” Negan admitted defeat. He was harder than god knows what, his massive erection was like a huge neon sign over his head. But that really didn’t matter. He knew perfectly well Rick liked it and honestly—if that was the case. Negan blinked slowly, again his eyes on the shackles. This was who he was. It was a lot at once but he was feeling something and he’d much rather feel that than nothing at all.

He felt Rick’s hands moving underneath his shirt, gliding over the tense muscles in his back. He ached for his touch, and he sighed at this one moment of kindness. Rick held him there in place, gripping at his hipbones. After a moment passed Rick guided Negan to lift himself slightly. And that’s when Negan felt Rick’s mouth on his skin. Tongue swirling, lips parting, teeth biting. It only got rougher to the point that he knew Rick was leaving marks. Negan was just offering himself more and more until he felt those wandering bites traveling to the small of his back and then from one asscheek to another.

“Do you want to know how it’s like outside this jail cell? Lucille don’t miss you, she’s perfectly fine with Dwight,” Rick murmured, then he delivered a smack to Negan’s ass. Negan bit his lip and raised his brow.

“And your wives? They’re back with the men they love."

_Smack!_

"Everything you built, I dismantled in a day.”

_Smack!_

“When you die, not one soul is going to grieve you.”

_Smack!_

“You just take and take and take, Negan. What do you have now?”

Negan’s eyes shot open when he felt that one last smack. Rick was groping at him and at this point he felt like putty, happy with being at his mercy.

“I lied. I’m going to be gentle,” Rick’s voice grew softer. “At first at least.”

The other man furrowed his brow in frustration. He heard him spit, then he felt his fingers rubbing circles around his asshole. Well shit, that was new. He probably had one chick in his entire lifetime that played with him there. And from past experience it was awesome and now here he was openly admitting it to himself

“Ah,” Negan uttered, he heard Rick’s satisfied laugh.

“Now I’m going to work one finger in and then another. I need to get you ready for my—“

“Your cock. Yeah. Fuck yeah,” Negan was actually grinning now. Rick took a moment to admire him, those pearly whites were now for him and him alone. 

“You belong to me,” Rick murmured, working his finger in and out of him. The man trembled, Rick’s other hand pulled at his hair, forcing his mouth open to let out a long moan. “Tell me!”

“Jerk me off. Just jerk me off while you do that,” Negan plead.

"I'm not taking orders. I told you to say something and you haven’t said it.” Rick stopped fingering him. He gave another tug to his hair. “I’m not jerking you off. If you need friction you got to work for it.”

Negan whimpered, sweat starting to drip down his temples as he struggled against his restraints. “You said reach around!”

“Until you earn my respect—which you haven’t—you don’t have my word. Now say it.”

Rubbing his face against the cool bars of the cell, he parted his lips as he scowled. He dropped his head as soon as he saw Rick’s hands moving up and down his thighs, squeezing at him, his prick so engorged at this point that it was painful and Rick was only making it harder. Now he was rubbing the insides of his thighs, his hot breath hitting his back.

“Shit Rick. You’re so fucking convincing, you can end wars with those fucking hands of yours. You’re a god damned magician,” Negan chuckled, he heard Rick laugh too, he briefly rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Say **it**.”

“Yeah yeah uhh–,” Negan swallowed his spit, “I’m yours. I belong to you. Whatever the fuck you want.”

Oh boy.

Two fingers now that stretched him, his eyes nearly bugged out almost as soon as Rick pinpointed that sweet spot. Negan nearly jumped up, looking alarmed by his body’s response, it was like a jolt he wasn’t anywhere near familiar with. He moved his fingers so sweet and so slow, Negan felt himself melting to the floor. Rick braced him by holding onto his waist, Negan raised his hips until one leg was on the floor and the other was bent at the knee still on the cot. He was completely and almost embarrassingly exposed to Rick in the hopes of letting him go on and on he did.

“So,” Negan licked his lips. “I’m ready. I’m so ready you can just work it right in. Really like—screw me like **really** screw me like a fucking lightbulb.”

“Okay.”

The room grew silent and Negan felt the weight of what was happening all over again. He felt the cold air on his skin, suddenly realizing all the heat Rick was generating against him. Rick's weight shifted on the bed, Negan heard the belt as he unhooked it, then the button undone, then the zipper unzipped. Soft short breaths started coming from Rick’s direction, Negan shut his eyes thinking of the look on his face, thinking he was jerking himself off and looking right at him. God damn it was the hottest thing he had ever thought, he nearly choked on his breath. He could hear Rick’s moans getting loader, he could hear how slick his dick was now as he kept working it. Rick kicked off his boots and slid his hands up Negan’s back again, positioning him so could have him doggy style.

“Tell me when it’s all in,” Negan breathed out, clutching at the bars.

“Oh. You’ll know,” Rick said wickedly. He spanked him again, sending the heat right back to his flesh. Gripping at his hipbones he started working the head of his cock in Negan’s ass and that stretch well…that stretch was the real kicker.

Negan’s toes curled, he let out a roaring moan. It hurt but **_damn_** it hurt good. Rick’s hand came out of nowhere mid-moan to cover his mouth and muffle him. At this point Negan practically purred. He rubbed his face against his hand and started working his tongue in between his fingers.

“Mmmm,” Negan smiled, glad to at least have the upper hand for once.

“Ah shit,” Rick cursed at the sensation. But like all men he wanted more, he pushed further in and they both gasped. His hand moved away from Negan’s mouth and ran through his black hair which was by now a hilarious mess. Negan was falling apart and each time he tugged at those dark locks, he let out a noise that was like music to his ears.  That was really all it took to get him going. The thrusts started long and slow, giving Negan the opportunity to curse out loud and really take the time reassess how in the living hell he loved this so much.

He thought of his first time in freshman year, cupping a girl’s boobs when she asked him to. She cringed and told him never mind.

That moment of exhilaration and embarrassment all rolled up into one, honestly, really stupid experience.

There was always a first time for everything and it never seemed to go just the way he really imagined. He wondered for a moment if maybe all along he was just a really bad fuck or if he was that unenjoyable to be around. Still—he couldn’t be anyone but himself. He wife loved him despite everything and he gave her plenty of reasons to not love him.

Rick pulled his hair harder as the thrusts started growing faster, both of them moaning through clenched teeth.

God if Rick rips off some of his hair he promised to himself that he’d punish him the second the opportunity arose.

But he didn't dwell on that thought for too long.

Negan tried to find a rhythm with each push, giving just as much as he was taking. Rick pulled him backwards and into his arms, now Negan doing most of the work. He was feeling him even deeper this way, right in his core and by god it was the best fucking feeling, his head was in the clouds. There was a huge grin on his face as he rode Rick’s cock, he felt the other man’s hand start working him and it would have been great if he had lasted longer but he didn’t. With Rick jerking him off with his slick saliva and precum coated hand, he hit that high so hard and so fast. He arched his back and came all over the sheets of the bed, some of his cum dribbling onto Rick’s hand. Rick still worked it over the head of his cock, his hand movements still going despite him being so fucking sensitive but that’s what Negan respected about Rick. He always gave 110%. It sent him shivering and trembling, until he felt Rick come too. Rick groaned and bit on his neck, giving a last couple of thrusts before Negan felt his cum squirting right in him. Warm, sticky, unpleasant but still pretty hot.

Negan slumped down, his arms still elevated and feeling numb. He felt like the very definition of used and abused. Rick needed a little bit of time to recover before he got up again. He moved his hair off of his face, putting his unkempt curls back into their place. But no matter how much he put himself together, the guy looked like he just had a great fuck. This made Negan beam, a grin spreading on his lips.

“You uh—okay there,” Negan dragged out jovially, eyes twinkling.

“I’m just fine,” Rick pulled up his pants and zipped them up. “You’re the one who was doing all the begging.” He walked out the cell and locked it behind him.

“Hey you forgetting something,” Negan shook his handcuffs.

“Oh right,” Rick walked over to Negan’s side and unlocked them, taking them in his hand and hanging them off his belt.

Negan blinked, his eyes finally locking with Rick’s, feeling a little like it was for the first time. “Give us a kiss,” he taunted.

“You can rot,” Rick laughed. He turned his back towards him and started leaving.

“Am I getting another bath cause I feel like the town whore after you were done with me.”

“You got a towel there. Clean yourself.”

And with that Rick was gone. Negan stopped laughing, he looked down at the towel and wiped himself up. He didn’t feel very much clean. There wasn’t much he could do about it though. He got dressed again and sat in his cot, hands clutching at his knees. He dropped his head and felt tears in his eyes. For whatever reason they were there and he wasn’t about to ask himself why.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned as he wiped his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D3E27K)


End file.
